Jack
by Sammy41
Summary: For years he had been different. For years he felt he was the family burden. And now as the plane touched down in San Francisco he forced himself to believe that he was finally home.
1. Prelude

"_Happy birthday dear Piper! Happy birthday to you!" _

_As the traditional song came to a jovial close, forty-three year old Piper Halliwell gently blew out the flickering candles on the frosted cake. She had spent weeks earnestly requesting no gifts, no cake, and no party but her appeals had gone unheard. And though it annoyed her she could not complain. She had loving sisters, a perfect husband, and three healthy children. As they stood around the table, beaming and laughing, she could not help but think that life was supposed to be like this. Life was finally fair. And for once all the fighting had been worthwhile. _

"_Hey, cut me a big piece," Paige Matthews-Mitchell requested with a grin. The expecting mother glowed in the warm June day, her luscious chocolate locks falling onto slender shoulders. Her adoring husband was nearby, busy wrestling with his two nephews, multiple nieces, and twin daughters. Henry was the ideal father with a childish sense of humor but a protective nature that the only man of the house could bring. He was more thrilled than anyone about the new baby; even if Paige's pregnancy hadn't been planned. _

"_Girls, inside voices," warned a familiar voice. _

"_Uncle Henry started it," whined the five year old with a giggle. _

_Phoebe Halliwell rolled her eyes at her youngest though she was unsure if in actuality she should be scolding her brother in law. _

"_Let them have a little fun," Piper told her sister with a nudge. Phoebe looked down at her and grinned. Before words could be exchanged, the familiar ring of the telephone interrupted._

"_I've got it!" Paige announced quickly. She swiftly departed from the dining room and entered the kitchen. The phone never stopped ringing, for she never had the chance to answer as her steps came to a halt. _

_In the other room as cake was passed around and laughs heard loud, her voice suddenly echoed. "Guys!" she shouted. "I think my water just broke!" _

"Excuse me, sir? Excuse me?"

The voice echoed distantly in his head as he struggled to peel open heavy eyelids. "What . . ." he mumbled groggily.

"We're preparing for landing sir."

As his dark brown eyes stretched to their full extent, he gave a brief nod. The stewardess briskly continued down the aisle, leaving him to pull his seat forward and fasten his seatbelt. He wished she had just let him sleep. He hated flying. More than anything he hated the landing.

Through the small oval window he could see a familiar city below, sparkling from the pastel light of a proverbial sun. Thin clouds touched the powder sky and as he gazed down Jack could almost taste the cerulean water below.

He swallowed down hard finding the pit of his stomach hardened over. He couldn't find it in himself to be happy that he had finally come home. Too many memories filled his head, blinding him from the sight of possible happiness.

As the plane touched down, his hands tightened around the chair, his knuckles turning white from squeezing so hard. A few passengers clapped for a successful landing as the pilot cackled into the intercom.

"Welcome to San Francisco . . ."


	2. Chapter One

Jack trudged gloomily through the crowded San Francisco airport, dodging suitcase toting businessman and tardy travelers. He carried a plump duffle in his right hand and kept his backpack slung over the opposite shoulder.

He watched as three adoring children ran toward their returning father, throwing themselves into his outstretched arms. His wife smiled as she watched the scene unfold, his bags tossed to the floor and his luggage replaced with his sons and daughter.

Quietly Jack maneuvered around them, determined to exit the crowded and foul smelling airport. It made him claustrophobic to be around so many people and after several hours on a plane he was desperate for fresh air.

As he reached the doors and immersed himself in San Francisco, a gentle sigh escaped his mouth. A calm draft brushed against his face and through his auburn hair and for a moment he did not regret his journey.

"Jack!"

His ears perked at the sound and his eyes widened. A familiar brunette sprinted toward him and in an instant she was in his arms. He squeezed her close, relishing in the gentle embrace. "What are you doing here?" he chuckled.

"You really think we were going to let you take a cab?" asked a recognizable voice. The tall man gave him a grin and in an instant the two shared a short hug of their own.

"We've missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too, Mel," Jack confessed.

A smile touched the woman's lips. It was a smile that only Jack knew; one he could trace back through all the memories and years. To Melinda Halliwell Jack would always be her baby brother, no matter how old he got or where he went.

"Come on, lets get the hell out of here," Chris interrupted hastily. Chris was always hasty, always edging to get onto the next task. He swiftly picked up Jack's bag and made a break for the beat up Jeep that was parked poorly next to the curb.

"We're driving?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"We both know how much you hate orbing," Mel said with a smirk. "But I must warn you, Chris is not the smoothest behind the wheel."

"I heard that!"

* * *

Wind whipped through matching brunette hair as the tiered looking Jeep chugged across the Golden Gate Bridge and over the clear water. The sun shone high in the sky and the warm June air had Jack peeling off his jacket. "So how has Boston been?" Chris asked as he maneuvered through traffic at dangerous speed.

Jack attempted to hide the anxiety Chris' driving brought him and slowly answered. "Not bad."

"What are you majoring in?" Mel asked.

"History," Jack answered.

"I thought you were going to get a degree in film studies," Chris replied.

"I'm going to. After I finish my history - - - watch out!"

"Oh shit, sorry," Chris swerved the car around oncoming traffic and sped into the other lane. Jack gave a relived sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"So you still with uh that one girl . . ."

"Bianca? Hell no," Chris replied with a scoff.

"He's still not over it - - -"

"I am over it!"

"You are not! You still have - - -"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Watch the road!" Jack screamed, yanking the steering wheel.

"Hands off the wheel," Chris said, smacking Jack's hands away.

"We should have just orbed . . ." Jack muttered.

* * *

"Flour I need more flour!" Piper Halliwell exclaimed in distress. She scanned the crowded kitchen. "Wyatt!"

In an instant her eldest son was in sight, worry plaguing his face. "What is it?"

"I need more flour," she answered.

"Oh my God! I thought something was actually wrong!" Wyatt snapped angrily. "What have I told you about - - -"

"Don't try lecturing me right now! I have over sixty people to cook for!" Piper quipped.

"Now, orb your butt to the store and get me some flour."

"Get your own flour! I have charges to take care of!"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" her words went unheard as he disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"Aunt Piper!" called a familiar voice.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Piper shouted back in defeat.

Sprinting into the room was her niece. "We have demon problems."

"I have cooking problems. You first . . ." Piper sighed, running a hand down her face. Flour powdered her skin and PJ brushed it away as she spoke.

"Multiplying demons. Have to kill the daddy demon. I need crystals and the book."

"Upstairs," Piper answered.

"What's your problem?"

"I need flour. Think you could help me out?"

"Isn't there enough on your face?"

"Funny Penelope Jane. Really cute, but I am in desperate need of flour!" Piper snapped.

"Ask Wyatt!" PJ suggested as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"I already did!" Piper called after her. "Where's your mother?!"

"She should be here any minute!"

As if on cue her younger sister appeared in a pink flash, her husband at her side. "Afternoon sis," Phoebe said breathlessly. "Got the flowers . . ."

"But I need flour!" Piper groaned, pressing her forehead to the counter.

"Coop put those in the dining room would you sweetie?" Phoebe asked, handing her husband nearly a dozen more bouquets. He rolled his eyes as he shuffled out of the kitchen. "How's the cooking coming?"

"Miserably. I'm out of flour."

"Well the good news is that we have the flowers," Phoebe said. Piper shook her head. "Listen, I know you're stressed, cooking for a million people, hosting a reception at the manor but . . ."

"But what?"

"Think how I feel! I'm the mother of the bride," Phoebe replied.

"You're kidding me," she scoffed.

"Okay, well what I mean is - - -"

"We're home!" Chris announced loudly in the front hall.

Both sisters exchanged looks and in an instant Piper sprinted from the kitchen, Phoebe in tow. Before Jack could even set his bag down he was in a gentle hug. He gladly squeezed Piper close, trying to keep down the emotion that existed in the moment. "I've been waiting for you to come home for a long time . . ." she whimpered. "I'm glad you're back."

When they released Jack nearly broke at the sight of tears behind her eyes. Next to her, Phoebe stood just as emotional. "Come here," she said, grabbing him into a hug of her own.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long," Jack told them.

"Me too," Piper replied. "But it doesn't matter now. You're back where you belong."

He swallowed hard as he released from his aunt's grasp. "Alright, lets give him some air," Chris cut in, recognizing the sentiment in the room. "I won't have any crying from you two. We'll have enough of that on the wedding day."

Piper gave her son a gentle slap to the arm and he grinned. "Take Jack's bags to his room," she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. The baby's back and I have to be the ignored child again," Chris grumbled.

"Mom, what's with the flour?" Melinda asked.

"I'm all out," Piper remembered in distress. "Can you go to the store and get me some?"

"Why can't Chris?"

"Because I'm the bell boy not the errand boy!" he shouted from the stairs. Pushing past him on the steps was his cousin, who struggled to carry an armful of herbs, spices, and crystals. "What are you doing?"

"Potion," PJ answered briefly. "Is Jack home?"

"Yeah, the welcoming party is in the front hall," Chris laughed continuing up the stairs.

PJ grinned as she made her way toward the front door. "Welcome home Jack-O," she greeted.

"Hey!" Jack smiled, eagerly wrapping PJ into a tight embrace.

"PJ, what is with the herbs?" Piper asked nervously.

"I need to mix a potion," she answered.

"Not in my kitchen you're not," Piper replied as her niece quickly sped off. "Hey come back here missy! Phoebe, get control of your daughter!"

Piper briskly made her way for the kitchen, smacking into her brother in law on her way. "Sorry," Coop said.

"Never get between a woman and her kitchen, Coop," Piper warned.

"Yeah sorry - - -"

"Don't be sorry. Why don't you just teleport your little butt to the store and get your favorite sister in law some flour . . ."

"You're my only sister in law," Coop replied.

"Don't bring me down, okay?" Piper said. "Flour?"

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Coop grumbled disappearing in a pink swirl. She smiled in satisfaction, but in an instant her face fell at a familiar sound.

"Demon!" Melinda shouted from the front hall.

The young witch ducked as a fireball flew at her face and slammed into the wall. Jack stood wide-eyed in the corner, helpless as usual.

"Hey!" Chris screamed, orbing into the room. He threw the demon across the room with his telekinesis, smiling in satisfaction at his work.

"Get Jack out of there!" Phoebe shouted as she entered the room, her daughter at her side. Jack was already sprinting for a safe spot as three demons shimmered into the room. He could see Piper standing ahead and he knew that behind her he would be safe.

"Look out!" Melinda screamed at him.

A fire ball spun quickly in his direction. Piper stepped between him and sure death, sending an explosion of her own at the demon's weapon. The two forces collided, the fireball splitting into smithereens. The blast from the explosion blew harshly in both directions, pushing both Piper and Jack from their feet. The two smashed into the wall and in an instant all Jack could see was blackness.


	3. Chapter Two

_Broken glass and misplaced furniture marred the once well kept living room. The coffee table was covered with all evidence that he was finally broken. In fact the evidence was everywhere; the stubble that had crawled onto his cheeks. The redness of his distant eyes. The messy hair and worn clothes. He wasn't the same anymore. _

"_I know you're hurting . . . we're all hurting," she whispered gently. She sat across from him, pleading with gentle eyes. He looked at her but he could hardly hear. He had left long ago. _

"_You don't know how I feel," he croaked roughly. "No one could ever know." _

"_I understand - - -"_

"_No you don't!" he barked. "Have you ever lost a child? Have you?!" _

"_No, I've never had to cope with that kind of pain, but I lost them just as you did," she answered. "I may never be a parent who has lost a child and I pray everyday that I am not. But I have been a child who has lost a parent and I know how that pain feels. I know that it hurts." _

"_This wasn't supposed to happen," he nearly cried. He slammed a fist onto the coffee table, the bottles rattling on the vibrating surface. _

"_You can't beat yourself up. You can't do this to yourself." _

"_What am I supposed to do? Huh?!" he bellowed. "I lost a wife! I lost my daughters!" _

"_You're still a father, Henry!" she shouted. _

"_I don't want to be! I don't want to be anything anymore! I don't know how!" _

"_Think about your son! Look at you Henry. You've quit your job. You sit at home and drink! You tried hurting little Henry tonight - - -"_

"_Don't call him that!" he barked, standing from his seat. "You have no business here! This was your fault to begin with! Your magic! And your calling! My girls are dead! They're dead! Why couldn't you save them!" _

"_You don't think I wanted to? Those girls were my nieces! They were the little part of my sister that I had left! But I'm moving on! I still have children to raise and people to save! Just like you do Henry!" _

_He snatched a bottle from the table and threw it across the room. "Get out of my house!" _

_She stayed in her seat and his eyes went wild. "Get out of my house! Now! Go Piper!" _

"_I'm taking my nephew," she told him, swallowing down tears. _

"_Good!" he barked. _

Jack pulled in a startling breath, his heart pounding uncontrollably beneath his chest.

"There he is . . . He's fine, give him some space," Piper said, gently dabbing his forehead with a moist cloth. He swallowed down hard, blinking in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You hit your head," she answered. "Just take it easy for a minute."

The faces above him stared down in worry and fear. Only Chris forced a smile. "Way to go dumb ass."

"Christopher Perry - - -"

"What?!" he exclaimed as his aunt smacked his chest.

"Why don't you go help Mel and PJ with that potion? We need to have these demons taken care of by Thursday," Piper suggested to her youngest son.

"I can see where I'm not wanted," Chris replied. He looked down to Jack. "Take care of that head. God knows how many brain cells you actually have left up there . . ."

Jack chuckled as Chris orbed out leaving him with Phoebe and Piper. "How do you feel?" Piper asked him.

"Fine," Jack answered, slowly sitting up. He ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Are you sure sweetie, you hit pretty hard," Phoebe started nervously.

"I'm really okay," Jack nearly laughed. "God, you two don't need to worry about me so much. Any of the other kids hit their head and you don't think twice - - -"

"You don't really need us to explain ourselves on that one, do you?" Phoebe asked. Before anymore could be said Coop appeared in the room, a bag of flour in hand.

"I got the flour . . ." he started before taking a scan of the room. His shoulders slumped at the sight of overturned chairs and wall plaster. "What happened?"

"Demon attack," Phoebe answered somberly as she stood from the couch. He wrapped an arm around her as she came close and she rested against his strong chest.

"Before the wedding?" Coop sighed.

"We'll have it taken care of, don't worry," Piper assured. "We're Halliwells. Demons or not there will be a wedding."

* * *

Jack pressed an icepack to his temple, watching as Piper maneuvered through the kitchen, muttering and cursing to herself as she cooked. He had spent years in the kitchen, eating, laughing, and simply watching Piper as she went about her work. "So, why exactly are you going through all this trouble again?" he asked.

"Because it is not everyday that my eldest niece gets married," Piper answered.

"Who is the guy anyway?"

"Some doctor. His name is Michael," she replied.

"Mortal?"

"Of course."

"That's just like Patricia," Jack smiled.

"They're a beautiful couple . . ." Piper sighed. "She was actually hoping you would talk to him."

Jack shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm just the messenger," she answered with a huff. He watched as she shut the oven and slowly slid into a chair at the table. "How's your head?"

"It's been better," Jack answered as he slowly removed the icepack.

"Sorry. I should have frozen instead of blasted. I just . . . I got nervous," she confessed.

"You? Nervous?"

"When it concerns you, yes," Piper answered. "You've had me worried sick you know. Not hearing from you for two years . . ."

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I . . ."

"Why did you leave Jack?" she asked gently.

"I just couldn't take it here anymore. I couldn't . . ." he answered. "I was sick of being everyone's burden and I was sick of the memories. I was selfish . . . and then I was embarrassed and I couldn't come back. I just couldn't . . ."

"You can always come back. This is your home, Jack. This is your family."

He nodded, suppressing the tears behind tender brown eyes. "I missed you a lot you know. More than anything, I missed . . ."

As his voice broke, Piper quickly grabbed him into a hug, squeezing him close as if he were a small boy once again. "I'm sorry . . ." he whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh . . ." Piper whispered gently. "It's alright."

He shook his head against her. "No . . ." he said as he pulled away, wiping his tears. Piper's eyes glossed at the sight of him in such sorrow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I keep . . ." he paused as his gaze became distant. "I keep having dreams."

"Dreams of what?"

"Of the past. Of dad . . . and of . . ."

"Look whose home!" Wyatt exclaimed with a grin as he landed in the kitchen, his father at his side. His mother quickly retreated back behind the counter, wiping tears as her oldest son embraced Jack. "Welcome back, kid."

"Thanks," Jack said forcing a smile.

As they released, Leo Wyatt stepped forward and grabbed him into a hug of his own. Wyatt in the mean time looked to his mother. "Don't thank me," he started. "But I got you the flour."

"You're a little late," Piper snapped, ripping the flour from his hand, dropping it onto the counter, and swiftly stalking out of the kitchen.

"What is her problem?" Wyatt hissed.

Jack swallowed hard and shrugged.

"I'll go talk to her," Leo sighed. He gave Jack one last smile. "I'm glad your home."

"Me too," Jack nodded.

"So how has Boston been treating you?" Wyatt asked as he opened the refrigerator. He frowned when he found it filled with food for the wedding.

"Not bad I guess," he answered. "How about San Francisco?"

"Same as always," Wyatt replied with a sigh.

"So, Piper was telling me about Patricia's fiancée."

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked as he took a seat next to him.

"Yeah; what do you think about him?"

"You know how I feel about mortals, Jack . . . no offense."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before a loud voice echoed through the manor.

"Hey, anyone home?!"

"It depends! Who is it?"

"Does it matter? I have pizza and beer!" she shouted.

Jack and Wyatt both sprinted for the main hall, finding Patricia Ann Halliwell standing in front of the door. Wyatt gladly took the stacked pizza boxes from her full arms, while she grabbed Jack into a hug. "I didn't know you were home!" she exclaimed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Oh my god, did you grow?"

"No you shrunk," Wyatt quipped as he headed for the living room with the food.

Patricia rolled her eyes at him and placed gentle hands on Jack's cheeks. "Thank you for coming for my big day," she said. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

"You only get married once," Jack told her. "Besides you don't really think I could refuse anything you ask me to do, do you?"

She only smiled. "I heard you hit your head," she replied.

"How?"

"Mom called after she left the manor. She wanted me to take a look at you while I was over here."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You can't be too sure. Head injuries are very dangerous . . ."

"Save me the lecture Dr. Halliwell," Jack sighed.

"Well then let's be cooperative shall we?"


	4. Chapter Three

The living room was full by seven o'clock that evening. Pizza covered the coffee tables and family members made themselves comfortable on couches. It was unusual for them to ever have a meal somewhere other than the kitchen or dining room but with all the preparation for the wedding it seemed like the only place they could actually relax.

"Someone pass the pepperoni!" Chris shouted across the room.

"Pepperoni's gone," Patricia told him.

"Sorry Chris," PJ grinned waving the last slice in front of him.

He stuck his tongue out and she returned the gesture. "Pizza," he called and in an instant the piece was in his hand. In delight he took a bite as PJ scowled in outrage.

"Chris!" she shouted. "Unfair! Give it back!"

"What are you, six again?" Chris mocked with a smug grin.

"Chris . . ." Patricia warned. It was too late for PJ quickly pounced at her cousin. He somehow slipped underneath her, pizza still in hand. She chased him out the living room, running smack into beer toting Michael Spencer, who lost a handle on the beverages at contact. Mel quickly froze the bottles before they could crash onto the hardwood, rendering Michael motionless as well.

"You guys!" Patricia exclaimed. "I said no magic!"

"What you want me to let him spill everything on the floor?" Mel asked. She quickly unfroze her future cousin in law and the bottles of beer quickly shattered onto the hardwood, soaking his shirt as well as the floor.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell!" Piper shouted at her only daughter.

"What?!" Mel exclaimed. Chris laughed as he re-entered the room, PJ riding on his back. Patricia and Phoebe had jumped from the couch and quickly moved to aid an embarrassed Mike.

"Well done Mel," Chris said to his sister with a grin.

"That was your fault," she replied with a huff.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Halliwell . . ." Mike apologized to Piper with a sigh.

"Mike, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault and please call me Piper," she told him as Phoebe and herself began to dry the floor.

"Come on, I'm sure Wyatt has a shirt you can change into," Patricia said, leading her fiancée toward the stairs and glancing to her oldest cousin.

"I don't have a shirt he can - - -"

"Wyatt!"

"Okay, fine," he groaned following them up the stairs.

"I've missed this family . . ." Jack smiled as he rested back on the sofa.

"Really? Because I could do without the craziness," Mel sighed.

"You know you love it," PJ said, as she jumped off Chris' back.

"I wonder what it's like to have a normal family . . ." Chris muttered as he flopped back onto the couch next to his uncle.

"Any family with you in it would not be normal," Coop told him.

"You're probably right," he nodded in agreement.

"So did anyone tell Patricia about the demon problem we had earlier?" Leo asked.

"No! And we are not going to," Phoebe cut in as she stood from the floor.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because Patricia will blow a gasket. She's already stressed enough about making this wedding perfect," Phoebe explained.

"Yeah a demon problem will just give her more grey hair," PJ sniggered.

"Why are you so mean?" Mel asked with a smirk.

"I'm not mean! Patricia is prematurely grey. I've walked in on her in the bathroom and she was yanking them out."

"You're full of it," Mel said.

"Think what you want, but I know the truth," PJ replied slyly. Her father quickly grabbed her into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles across the top of her head. "Stop!"

"Don't be so spiteful Prudence Jane," Coop said.

"Yeah Prudence Jane," Chris taunted as his mother took a seat next to him.

"You are no better," Piper told him.

He rolled his eyes as Wyatt, Patricia and Mike re-entered. "All cleaned up, doc?" Chris asked.

"Yeah . . . thanks for the shirt Wyatt," Mike said.

"Whatever," Wyatt replied. Melinda nudged her older brother in the ribs as he sat down next to her. "What?" he hissed.

"You're a jerk," she told him.

"So Jack, Patricia was telling me that Mike has relatives from Boston," Phoebe started desperately.

"Oh yeah?" Jack said looking to Mike. "I go to Boston College."

"No way, that's my alma mater," Mike said.

"Your alumni?"

"Oh, I sense a connection . . . are you jealous Patty?" Chris whispered in his cousin's ear. Patricia quickly shoved him away.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's it like being the only mortal in the family?" Mike asked.

The living room went silent at the question and Jack swallowed down hard. "I-I-I'm not the only mortal."

"Well, there's Leo but he was a . . . a . . . what was . . ."

"A whitelighter," Patricia finished.

"Right a whitelighter," Mike nodded. He looked back to Jack. "So is it hard being the only one born without powers? I mean being a child of a charmed one and everything?"

"Of course it's hard," Jack answered. "But I'm not going to complain. I never have. I used to be embarrassed about it. I used to feel helpless but magic isn't everything . . . not even in this family."

* * *

Jack sighed in relief as he unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He flopped down onto his bed and with the sniff of his pillow was transported back to a childhood full of memories. The walls were still navy, covered with band memorabilia collected at P3. A few 49er posters were still pinned onto the walls and the dresser in the corner was cluttered with old baseball and football awards.

He silently rolled onto his back and stared up at the blank ceiling. He refused to glance at the nightstand. He refused to look at the picture he had so desperately left behind. But now it still sat there, mocking him with happy faces.

He wondered if the dreams would leave him now that he was home. He wondered if it would all be okay again.

A light rapping on the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and smiled when he saw Melinda. "Can I come in?" she asked gently.

"Of course," he answered, quickly sitting up. She slowly wandered inside, glancing around as she did so.

"Nothing changed in here . . ." she nearly laughed.

"Piper kept it exactly how I left it," Jack nodded.

"Are you glad to be home?"

"I guess so . . ." he answered as she sat down at the end of his bed.

"I know you've heard this all day but we've all missed you," Mel said. He forced a small smile at her words. "Especially mom . . . you broke her heart when you left, you know that?"

"I never wanted to hurt her," he whispered.

"I know . . . you're the sweetest guy I know," she smiled. "That's why everyone loves you so much, Jack. You've never tried to be like anyone else. There's something endearing about you . . ."

He laughed. "Thanks . . . I think."

Melinda's brown eyes locked onto his with all seriousness. "Why did you leave? I know that you probably told mom some lame excuse . . . but you've always told me everything Jack."

"I will. I will tell you but I'm not ready yet Mel. Not now," Jack muttered. "I just got back. It's a lot to deal with right now."

"I understand," Mel nodded gently. She always seemed to understand and for that Jack was grateful. Of all the Halliwells, Piper's youngest daughter seemed to be the most composed and the most tender. Just as her mother, Melinda was the heart of the family.

"When you're ready to talk I'm here," she said softly. Jack nodded and bit on his lower lip as she stood. She walked around the bed and kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams . . ."

* * *

"_No, I don't know when he'll get his powers," Piper sighed as she held the phone to her ear. "I mean he is a Halliwell so maybe he'll get them eventually . . . but considering that his father is a mortal and his mother is half . . . the girls had powers though." _

"_Aunt Piper?" _

"_Phoebe, hold on I'll call you back," Piper said quickly replacing the phone on its cradle. "Jack, honey what is it?" _

"_I fell," he answered, showing her skinned elbows. _

"_What happened?" she asked, kneeling down to his eye level. _

"_I was playing with Wyatt and Chris," he answered timidly. _

"_Of course," she muttered. "Come on; let's go get you cleaned up . . ." _

_She grabbed him by the hand and led him into the kitchen. She groaned as she lifted him up to the counter and he winced as she pressed a moist towel to his scraps. With a gentle touch she applied ointment and pressed down multiple band-aids to his open wounds. It was a process they both had become used to. _

"_Aunt Piper?" he said. _

"_Yeah?" she replied as she threw away the band-aid covers and dirtied towels. _

"_Why am I different?" _

"_What do you mean honey?" Piper asked. _

"_Why am I not magic?" _

_She swallowed hard as she searched for an answer. "I don't know sweetie," she answered, gently brushing back a lock of his russet hair. "But there a lot of people without magic powers. Like your uncle Leo. And your daddy." _

_He shuddered at her words and she bit on her lower lip. "What about mommy?" _

"_You mommy . . . your mommy was magic," Piper answered shakily. _

"_Where is she?" _

"_You know where she is, Jack," she whispered. His big eyes tore holes into her heart. _

"_Did I kill her?" he asked. _

_Her mouth dropped slightly and her brown eyes watered. "No! No of course not," she answered, grabbing him into an embrace. Tears stung her eyes as she held him close. "Why would you ever think that?" _

_He gave no answer and Piper absently stroked his head. "Your mother loved you very much, Jack. She's watching over you." _

"_I'm sad she's gone," he whispered. _

"_I know, honey. I know . . . your auntie Phoebe and I lost our mommy when we were little too. And I know you're sad but you have your family," Piper said gently. "Do you know what that means?" _

_Jack said nothing and Piper kindly pulled him away, her hands still on his small shoulders. "That means that whenever you're sad . . . whenever you need us, we're going to be there. Okay?" _

"_Okay." _


	5. Chapter Four

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Chris Halliwell exclaimed as he relentlessly shook his young cousin. Jack groaned as he opened his eyes.

"What the hell man?"

"It's eleven-thirty," he said. "Mom needs me to take you to get a suit."

"Eleven-thirty in the morning?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Chris answered, yanking the covers off him.

"The whole time change has got me all - - -"

"I don't care. I have a date with Bianca at one - - -"

"I thought you two broke up!"

"Listen, man, work with me here, okay?" Chris sighed.

"Work with you? That's a daunting task," Jack replied.

"This could be my chance to make things right with Bianca," Chris rambled as he ignored him, sitting down on the bed. Jack in the mean time tripped around his room, jumping into jeans and a fresh shirt. "I say the right things at lunch; ask her to be my date at Patricia's wedding . . ."

"Is she hot?"

"Is she hot? What do you mean, is she hot? Of course she is," Chris answered. "Oh and don't even think about it, okay Junior?"

"I wasn't!" Jack said in defense. Chris rolled his eyes as he stood up from the bed and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Orbing," he answered as they disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Chris asked with a sigh as he leaned against the crumbling brick wall. A bright San Francisco sun had him shielding his emerald eyes and unbuttoning his collar.

Behind him Jack coughed, shuffling out from behind the wall and wiping his mouth. "I told you I hate orbing," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you had such a weak stomach," Chris said suppressing laughter. "Let's go get you a suit shall we?"

"Is it really necessary?" Jack asked as he ambled after Chris.

"Yeah, I think mom and Aunt Phoebe will be pissed if you show up looking like that . . ." Chris replied as they pushed open the door to the formal shop.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Don't make me answer . . ." Chris shook his head as they walked through the shop cluttered with a variation of tuxedos, jackets, pants and ties.

"So are we looking for anything specific?" Jack asked.

"Well, the colors are blue and . . . I don't know like silver or something . . ." he answered.

"What are you and Wyatt wearing?"

"Jacket, tie," Chris answered shortly.

"What about Wy?"

"Oh well he's not really doing the whole dress up thing."

"What?! Why not?!"

"He's going to be on demon patrol . . . make sure nothing breaks up the ceremony," Chris answered.

"Lucky son of a bitch," Jack grumbled.

"That's what I said," he replied. He grabbed a jacket from one of the displays and held it up to his cousin. "What about this?"

"It's navy."

"It's not navy, it's black."

"It's definitely navy," Jack told him. Chris rolled his eyes and tossed it back into its place. He sighed as they continued to browse, his jaw clenching as he tried to suppress words that had burning his tongue for the last twenty-four hours.

"You made mom cry last night . . ." Chris spoke up, snapping his head in Jack's direction.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. What the hell did you say?"

"I don't know," Jack answered. He swallowed hard. Ever since they were young Chris had been protective of Piper. No one touched his mother without having to deal with him first. "You act like I did it on purpose . . ."

"I know you didn't. You never do . . . you never mean to hurt anyone Jack but you do. You left for Boston and you didn't mean to hurt anyone, but you did, Jack."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you hurt," Chris spat. "You broke mom's heart. She loves you more than anything; you know that. But you still left . . ."

"I never wanted to hurt Piper - - -"

"But you left for Boston without a goodbye like a selfish son of a bitch. And for God sake quit calling her Piper! She's done everything to be a mother to you and more!"

Jack bit on his lower lip. "I know what I did was selfish . . ." he started slowly. "I hated myself for leaving. But what do you want me to do? I can't change the past."

"No," Chris agreed coldly. "But you can damn well change the future. And if you care about this family as much as I know they care about you then you will - - -"

The young whitelighter paused, frozen at a familiar sound. His face fell and his brow lowered in frustration.

"What?" Jack asked.

"One of my charges . . ." Chris muttered. "We'll talk later."

* * *

Jack quietly wandered down the street, a warm and bright sun beating down on him from above. San Francisco was bustling with life and the buildings sparkled in early summer sky. He trudged through the crowded street life, still musing over his conversation with Chris. Slung over his shoulder was his newly purchased suit for the wedding and as he began on the walk of many miles back home he could only think that at least he wasn't orbing.

As he maneuvered around bypassers he was interrupted by the abrupt ring of his cell phone. He groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket with his free hand.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's me."

"Hey Patty what's up?"

"You want to go get lunch?"

"Why not . . ."

He hated hospitals. He had the feeling that the loathing had started the moment he was born. The sterile smell, the sad people, and the bloody procedures all brought a sick feeling to his stomach. He sat silently in the lobby, his wrapped suit draped across his lap.

"Excuse me sir? Can I help you?"

He looked up at the angelic sounding voice. "Me?" he muttered in response. She nodded and he shook his head. "Oh no. I'm just waiting for my cousin Patty."

"Is she a patient here?"

"No! Doctor. Dr. Halliwell."

"Oh right!" the nurse exclaimed with a smile. "You must be her baby cousin, Jack."

His face fell. "Baby cousin?"

"Yeah. She talks about you all the time," the young nurse answered with a grin.

"Great . . ." Jack sighed.

"There you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Patricia happily made her way over. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jack nodded.

"Carla, you want to join us?" Patricia asked the nurse.

"Oh no thanks I'm still on shift," she answered. She gave Jack a smile. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," he replied, watching intently as she strode off.

Patricia quickly nudged him. "Stop drooling, we're going to get food in a minute . . ."

* * *

"Great and could I get the tofu on the side please?"

"Of course, ma'am. And for you?"

"I'll uh . . . just have what she's having, thanks," Jack nodded to the waiter. As he strode off, he slowly looked to Patricia. "I can't believe I forgot you're a vegetarian . . ."

"I can't believe you've never had tofu!" Patricia laughed. He only shook his head as she continued. "So how'd shopping with Chris go?"

"Fine, I guess," he answered nervously. "Besides the fact that he's pissed at me for abandoning the family."

"Oh God," Patricia sighed. "You know Chris, he is dangerously loyal. To him leaving the family is the ultimate sin."

"I don't know if I can blame him," Jack muttered, lowering his head.

"He'll forgive you in time, just like all of us have . . ." she assured him. "Actually to be honest, none of us blame you. It couldn't have been easy to leave. We all just assumed that there was one reason or another . . ."

Jack only continued to fiddle with his silverware at her words, doing his best to silently avoid the coming accusations.

"I overhead mom talking a while back. She said that your dad had visited aunt Piper . . ."

"He did?" he asked in shock.

She nodded. "Supposedly he told her that you hadn't left because of her or the family; you left because of him."

"That was big of him," Jack scoffed.

"Was he telling the truth?" Patricia asked. He shrugged in response, somehow giving a half nod. "What happened?"

He swallowed hard. "I . . . I'm sorry, Patty. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine!" she declared quickly, gently placing a hand over his. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

"Thanks, Patty."

She only gave him a soft smile. "You know, Mike felt really bad about last night . . ."

"Why?"

"Singling you out. Putting you on the spot in front of everyone . . ." Patricia elaborated.

"Are you kidding? It wasn't a big deal."

"It's been hard for him. Dealing with the whole magic thing and all. I mean being a mortal and marrying into this family . . ."

"I could hardly imagine," Jack nearly laughed.

"That's why I had him talk to . . ."

Her words broke off as the waiter returned with drinks. Jack looked up at her.

"What were you saying?"

She paused for a moment, contemplating her answer. "Never mind," she said quickly.

"So how has college been?"

"Not half bad," he answered.

"Any girls?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "I can't help myself! I'm half cupid, remember?"

Jack grinned. "Well, if you must know there have been a few hopefuls but nothing special," he revealed.

"You know Penny could change that for you - - -"

"No way! I am not having my cousins play matchmaker for me. I had enough of that torture in high school . . . And speaking of Penny where the hell is she?"

"She's supposed to be coming home tonight," Patricia said.

"Where has she been? What has she been doing?"

"Working at some advertising firm and tying herself up with charges," she answered.

"I swear, everyone in this family has charges that run their lives . . ." he groaned.

"Hey! I don't have charges, I have patients," Patricia smirked proudly.

Jack smiled at her words. It had been a Halliwell first when Patricia entered medical school. She had crushed her parents' dreams by pursuing one of her own. Coop had planned on passing down the cupid legacy to her but she had given back his ring. She was one of few Halliwells who was determined to maintain a normal life. Her choice to become a doctor was one of the many decisions that set her a part. And it was one of the things Jack loved most about her.

"So is Mike a vegetarian?" he asked.

"Nope. And I still love him just the way he is," she answered with a grin.

"You guys are like yin and yang," Jack replied.

"Something like that," she agreed.

"So are you nervous about getting married?"

"A little. But mom says that's normal . . . I'm more worried about Mike getting cold feet."

"Don't," Jack told her. "You're great Patty. Any guy would be an idiot to not want to spend the rest of his life with you."

"Stop. You're going to make me blush," she laughed.

"Sorry," he smirked.

Patricia gave him a gentle smile, her brown eyes tender as she sighed. "After everything that happened how'd you ever turn out to be so sweet?"

"Family . . ." he answered.

* * *

_this story is my baby and i'm gonna start writing again! more flashbacks will come with answers and i actually have an idea for the direction of this one so i hope you stay with me. thanks for the reviews hope to see more :) _


End file.
